What is Love
by Dite
Summary: Uma pergunta aparentemente simples que nenhum dos seus podia responder, uma pergunta que ela teria que responder sozinha


What is Love

**What is Love?**

Titulo: What is Love?(O que é amor)

Resumo: Uma pergunta aparentemente simples que nenhum dos seus podia responder, uma pergunta que ela teria que responder sozinha

Casal: Alala X OC

Disclaimer: Infelizmente Mermaid Melody não é meu, se fosse as BBS, as Dark Lovers, Lady Bat, Ranfa e a Alala não teriam morrido teriam sido transformadas em humanos ou sereias

Esta fic começa no episodio 30 da serie PURE, é a minha primeira espero que gostem

What is Love?

_Lá estava eu... Fugindo novamente... Malditas sereias!Mais um plano genial que estragavam!! Bem... talvez tentar matar varias pessoas apenas para chamar a atenção delas tenha sido um pouco exagerado...AAA QUEM SE IMPORTA!!NINGUEM MORREU!!PARECIA UMA BOA IDEIA NA HORA!!Espera... com quem eu to falando??droga...to passando muito tempo com a Bat ¬¬'...espera!o que é aquilo! a sereia verde...Lina...o que raios ela ta fazendo??Ela vai pular desse penhasco!!Ela enlouqueceu!quem é aquele cara com ela...parece que ela quer salva-lo... porque diabos ela se arrisca por outra pessoa??será esse tal de amor que elas falam em quase TODAS as canções? Nunca vou entender essas peixas ¬¬_

- Alala-chan, esta de volta! Como foi? Seu plano deu certo?Conseguiu capturar as princesas sereias?? - _Ranfa perguntava extremamente curiosa enquanto eu entrava em nossa sala de descanso_

- Não Oneesan... falhei outra vez...- _respondi cabisbaixa _

- Não se preocupe... Mikeru-sama perdoara você e vai dar-lhe outra oportunidade – _ela me abraçou... me sinto tão bem quando a Ranfa me abraça...ela e a Bat são minhas irmãs e também minhas melhores amigas_

- Porque sinto que você tem uma duvida... - _Lá estava minha outra irmã, largada no sofá com um livro nas mãos_

- Você tem razão Bat...o que você quer saber Alala-chan? - _perguntou a borboleta indo sentar-se no outro sofá que tínhamos para beber seu costumeiro chá_

- Err...bem eu... eu vi – _gaguejei... não sabia como diabos perguntar aquilo a minhas irmãs_

- Fala logo, Alala! Coragem! – _Bat disse, tava na cara que ela tava curiosa_

- oqueehoamor? – _de tanta vergonha eu praticamente vomitei a pergunta _

- O QUE?? – _as duas perguntaram em coro_

- o que é o amor...? – _desta vez eu sussurrei tão baixo que nem eu mesma ouvi direito_

- Por favor, Alala, fala um pouco mais alto!! – _Bat falou calmamente_

- O QUE É O AMOR??- _gritei tão alto que acho que até as Black Beauty Sisters me ouviram no fundo do mar_

- O QUE!? – _Ranfa cuspiu todo o chá que tinha bebido na cara da Bat, tive de me segurar para não rachar de rir_

- SUA BORBOLETA DO INFERNO!! – _a Bat berrou enquanto Ranfa a ignorava se desdobrando para me responder_

- Err bem... o amor é... bem ele é...um sentimento que... Bat explica pra ela! – _disse ela empurrando a responsabilidade para a outra_

- E eu sei lá o que diabos é o amor! Só seu que vou ficar com umas queimaduras de 5° grau por causa desse seu chá maldito!! -_ acho engraçado quando a Bat fica brava, aparece uma veia ENORME na testa dela_

- Obrigado meninas eu vou perguntar para outra pessoa – _digo sorrindo enquanto saio da sala deixando a Bat estrangulando a Ranfa _

_E lá vou eu...ele com certeza vai saber responder minha pergunta afinal ele é meu "pai" ele deve saber a resposta para todas as perguntas existentes afinal Mikeru-sama e Fuku-chan sempre vem se aconselhar com ele... e ele tem um gosto para portas...q portão HORRIVEL! Eu o empurro, encontro a grande torre e logo a poderosa labareda se forma sobre ela_

- Fada Alala porque vem a mim? – _ele pergunta com aquela voz imponente de arrepiar os cabelos_

- Senhor, eu tenho uma pergunta!- _digo a ele tentando não sair correndo de medo_

- Então a faça – _ele disse desta vez com uma voz até que cordial, reconfortante... Será que ele sabe o que eu vou perguntar??_

- Senhor...lhe imploro que me responda esta simples pergunta: O que é o amor? – _pergunto convicta_

- Não a nada de simples em sua pergunta, pequena fada... O amor é um sentimento extremamente poderoso, é desejar o bem estar e a felicidade de alguém.._.- imediatamente o interrompo_

- Então é o sentimento que os rapazes sentem quando escutam a minha canção – _digo_ – então é uma coisa extremamente estúpida

- Esta errada pequena fada... sua doce melodia não cria amor...cria apenas uma ilusão momentânea, um simples e efêmero encantamento que JAMAIS poderá derrotar o verdadeiro amor – _ele disse seriamente_

- Mas eu continuo não entendendo nada!- _gritei, estava irritada, ninguém naquela maldita torre podia me esclarecer_

- O amor não é o tipo de coisa que pode ser explicada como uma palavra fria e sem significado... É necessário senti-lo para poder compreendê-lo - _ele disse tão convicto e serio que eu quase pensei que ele sente amor por alguém... mas nãããão impossível!uma bola de fogo não pode amar...eu acho né..._

_Saio do salão dele pensativa "_É necessário senti-lo para poder compreendê-lo_" o que diabos ele quis dizer com isso? Estou tão avoada com isso que dou uma topada em Mikeru-sama..._

- Me perdoe, Mikeru-sama!Eu não olhava para onde ia- _ele vai me matar!ele vai me matar!_

_Ele passou reto...apenas bufou e resmungou qualquer coisa, nem olhou na minha cara!acho que ele esta tão avoado quanto eu...já sei! Eu vou pro mundo dos humanos! Acho que lá vou esfriar a cabeça... Mas não vou na minha forma humana habitual, não quero um bando de adolescentes me pedindo pra cantar! Da ultima vez aquelas sereias cantaram e ainda levei uma bronca de um peixe brega!vou como uma criança de uns 11 anos... Isso! É brilhante!Ninguém me reconhecera nem mesmo as princesas sereias_

Hahahaha! O primeiro capitulo esta pronto!espero que gostem

Beijos

Deixem Review


End file.
